Sonny's Warmth
by MontanaAngel
Summary: Chad had feelings all right, possibly even a lot of feelings, it’s just that nobody could see them, or she thought sadly, he didn’t let anybody see them. Angst/Chad Channy!
1. Chapter 1

-Hey, this has been in my head since the episode with Chad's Bday party. It might be a little out of character for Chad, but, hey, i tried :D-

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Sterling Knight

Chad looked at Tawni, Sonny's friend, and then finally Sonny herself. They were laughing and eating his cake, his birthday cake. Probably the only birthday cake he'll get this year, god knows his parents won't remember. They didn't show any signs of remembering all week, but that's not the point. The point is that Sonny' little friend had destroyed everything.

Chad could feel the icing on his burning cheeks, he was thankful it was there. Thankful it hid his frantic grief about how the party turned out, how the party _he_ planned was crashing down around him, icing hid the sadness, but not his anger. His eyes gleamed, partly by unshed tears, but mostly out of frustration. No one noticed him standing there, not even Sonny. He wanted to be noticed! He needed to be. He had wanted a perfect birthday, where people would focus on him, where he could talk to Sonny without malice in his voice, but of course that didn't happen. He should have cancelled when Sonny said she wasn't coming and when his parents had left for Morocco last night. A voice cut through his thoughts. It was Sonny, of course.

"You might want to eat some of your cake, before it's gone!" He looked at her, and her eyes and her genuine smile, one of the only ones he'd seen in his life. Images of her smiling only for him flashed through his mind. He fled the platform; fell outside, ignored the annoying list checking lady and walked down the street. He found a lonely bench and flung himself on it, scraping icing off his face.

Okay, he had to admit it; a big part of having such a 'company friendly' party was to have Sonny there and believe me the last thing Chad wanted to do was invite a bunch of people that annoyed him. But this way he invited the rest of the cast without looking too suspicious. He didn't really want to think about the reason he wanted Sonny to come so badly, but he couldn't help it.

In the past few weeks he had been having dreams. Dreams of you know who. Even he had confessed to himself that the dreams were not _completely _a rivalry thing. He resisted but his mind conjured them like movies, playing out in his head.

Petty, pointless dreams really, featuring the Mackenzie Falls cast vs. So Random's. Stupid dreams, until a silly chase or a fight turned into Sonny beneath him, his lips hungering for hers, angry fire melting in her eyes, then her hands searching his chest, and her lips responding to his…

Or it was them against a wall, or her walking shyly towards him; the list goes on and on. Why did Sonny's friend have to visit this weekend? It could have been a fun party, had not she been there. Sonny looked beautiful and Chad knew he had looked good. It could have been fun. He sighed, and stared straight ahead. He had no desire to go back to the party. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. He didn't need some party to be happy. He was Chad Dillon Cooper! He had everything he wanted, well except one thing, but he didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Hey, are you alright? You just sort of ran out there," She laughed her Wisconsin laugh, God he loved listening to it. He glanced up at her and said angrily (he couldn't help it, he's Chad Dillon Cooper),

"Well yeah, its because you comedians don't know when to quit! Do you know how much that party cost?" He didn't have the heart to do his usual Chadness today, so it hardly came out cynical and near the end his voice suddenly become soft. He was rather disappointed in himself actually. He refused to believe it had anything to do with the way Sonny was looking at him, or the fact that she had just sat down on his side of the bench. "Chad, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your party, I just wanted to get my friend back," her huge brown eyes were sincere and he become a bit more comfortable with her closeness.

"I know, you already told me," She could tell that he didn't seem angry anymore, and some evidence to the fact that he never was. Like, the wrinkles in his smile were just starting to show, like he was slightly grinning, and his light blue eyes were staring at her at ease from his spot on the bench. She felt like he was going to start reciting _Mackenzie Falls_ lines at her.

"Well, I just don't want you to think that I didn't see the expression you had on your face after we started eating your cake," He suddenly become colder and moved his eyes from her face to the street in front of them, "I feel so bad, you probably had a pretty lousy birthday," his eyes dropped and she swore she saw him catch his breath and blink his eyelids a couple times. He was furious at himself, a lump had formed in his throat, tears threatened to spill and all he could think about was her and his parents and what a 'lousy' (Wisconsin word) birthday he actually did have. He closed his eyes, threatening the tears in his head, and swallowed slowly. When he opened his eyes Sonny was even closer and she looked concerned. He chuckled.

"I'm alright," but it came out more like a raspy attempt to convince her that he wasn't upset, "the sad thing is," he continued slowly and quietly, "you're paying more attention to me than my own damn parents." He heard her intake of breath and suddenly regretted telling her that. Apprehensively Sonny wrapped her arms around him and pulled Chad to her. It was awkward, but he didn't pull away, he needed the comfort. After a second he melted into her warmth, the warmth only Sonny can give. He didn't know what this meant, but he couldn't stop thinking of his dreams, and what they _could_ mean. He was only slightly paranoid someone from the show would see them, but it was late and she was so warm.

I hope you liked it! review! it might be a oneshot but idk. maybe not hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I am trying this out as a story! we'll see what happens hehe.

The house was quiet when Chad walked in; the only sound was the gurgling of the giant fish tank in the entrance hall. The blue glow carved out his features, making his frown more profound. He had held Sonny for the polite amount of time, or that was the excuse he told himself. He wasn't going to lie, there were many reporters at his party, and he, Chad Dillon Cooper, didn't need anymore articles written about him, or why he had needed Sonny Monroe's comfort. He had loved every second of it though. Her warmhearted goodnight and happy birthday were still resonating in his thoughts; he remembered the expression on her face after he said,

"Hey, don't read into this, I'll hate you again tomorrow," he meant to hurt her with that statement, to get things back to normal, to go back from the unfamiliar territory, but she had just smiled like she had a secret and said,

"Alright, fair enough, but this is going on my list of moments," her sexy smile was burned into his skull and the fact that she had a _list_ of their moments, made him want to remember this birthday forever. Thinking of his birthday made him think of his parents, but he didn't want to think about them, so he pushed the thought aside, breathed in deeply then plunged into the empty parlor. The room where his mom invited guests to sit down and feel at home, _and_ the room where he was forbidden to play as a child, in the fear of ruining the furniture or the carpet._ Oops, I wasn't going to think about my parents, remember? _He caught movement in the far corner of the room, but realized with an ache that it was only his reflection, alone and perfect.

Sonny arrived on the set the next morning bounding with energy, as usual. Tawni greeted her with a yawn as she entered their dressing room.

"Hey Sonny," yawn, "where did you go last night? I left before you showed up. Unlike you, I needed my beauty sleep."

"Aw thanks, does that mean I'm beautiful without sleep?" Sonny laughed at her cunningness, avoided the question on purpose. Because truthfully, she didn't think it would go over to well that she had went after Chad. The cast of So Random doesn't just go talk to Chad. They only talk to him when they have to. That's one thing that her and the group didn't completely agree on. She thinks there's some good in everyone, _even_ Chad Dillon Cooper, and they don't believe that. Of course Sonny had some proof, like when he dressed up to be her first fan, helping her get out of a very sticky situation. That was complete proof that he has a heart, somewhere, but she didn't want to explain that whole escapade (haha she loved that word) to the cast. It would be too embarrassing. Sonny suddenly realized that Tawni had been talking and she hadn't heard a thing, she just barely got to hear the end of it.

"-that party failed, it wasn't what I expected at all, so boring." Anger at her insensitivity flared and Sonny spurted out,

"Hey! You know what Tawni? Chad had a shitty birthday and his party was only bad because it was ruined by me, so don't blame it on him, okay?" Tawni's surprised eyes went into her hairline and she replied with,

"Sonny…I was talking about my parents 20th anniversary party last year. Weren't you listening? And when did we start caring about Chad's feelings? It's not like he has any." And with that she turned around, back to her mirror fluffing her hair.

Sonny bit her lip, uneasy about her outburst, but glad how Tawni wasn't dwelling on it. What's more, she couldn't stop seeing Chad, trying not to cry in front of her last night. He had feelings all right, possibly even a lot of feelings, it's just that nobody could see them, or she thought sadly, he didn't _let_ anybody see them.

Short i know! im going to upload soon though i just need to get my ideas together :D Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! Its the longest chapter yet though! I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------

Chad ambled onto the Mackenzie Falls set, it was 8 AM and he wasn't looking forward to the Monday ahead. He covered his mouth as he yawned, tired from a sleepless night. He'd dreamed about Sonny, and the image he had blazing in his head was of her pushed up against the yogurt machine in the cafeteria, his legs trapping hers, him trailing kisses down her neck. _Stop! _He couldn't be thinking about his traitorous dreams on the set of Mackenzie Falls, it seemed to pollute it somehow. He pointed and smiled at a security guard, feeling more like himself, but then Portlyn saw him and pranced over. He groaned inwardly. She was one of the most irritating girls he knew. He put up with her though, on account of her being his co-star. Believe it or not, Chad's career was really important to him.

"Hi Chad" he waved in her general direction and searched through a plate of doughnuts, "your party was awesome last night, but those geeks from 'Chuckle City' showed up. That Sonny Monroe is such a freak." Chad just stared at her, marveling in her shallowness, then said,

"Don't use my phrase without asking me first, and I completely agree," what else was he supposed to say? "I should have never invited them in the first place."

"You invited them? Seriously? Why would you want people to know you know them?"

"I…" He stopped, what should he say? The truth? That he'd wanted Sonny to come? That he actually liked being around a genuinely good person for once, unlike the girl that stood in front of him. But he knew that even Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't stop a feud as big as the one between their two shows. He sighed and answered, "I wanted to watch their relationship with each other more closely, to see if we could try sabotaging them again."

"Oh, good thinking!" She would believe anything. He smiled, chose a pastry and made his way to his dressing room, sabotage the last thing on his mind.

-------------------------------------

A black car gleamed in the driveway of the Cooper residence. Chad stood staring, his eyes blank, a slight frown on his face. His parents had remembered his birthday on the plane over and had sent this car over as an apology. _Haha, apology not accepted. _He stepped slowly forward and ran his hand over the cool metal. It was a very pretty car, and his old one had been having problems lately, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. His cold anger towards his parents had developed an ice shell when he had read their note on the windshield, but now he could see the possibilities in his parents' bribery. He was always good at spotting good business opportunities.

"Come on you guys! Get off the internet!" Sonny's annoyed voice rang through the room full of clicks and random chuckles. Grady looked up at her and said,

"Who's hotter Chad Dylan Cooper or his new car?" Sonny had to smile, she knew the answer to that one in a heartbeat, Chad, but she could never say that around her friends, it was hard to admit it even to herself. She grabbed his phone and stared at the cheesy picture of Chad. Seeing his face made her think of many things at once. Ever since his party she had noticed little things about Chad, how his eyes seemed to grow sad as he turned away from you. How he seemed to be particularly annoyed at lunch when Portlyn was talking and sometimes she had even caught him watching _her._

She didn't mind though, she felt like they shared a secret, a secret of a moment of understanding. He still obviously hated So Random, but he seemed to tolerate Sonny's comments and actions more so than he did before. He seemed to be grateful, but just didn't know how to show it. Could you tell that she had spent too much time thinking about that night? She had to give a comment on the blog, no matter how she really felt. The whole cast was waiting.

"He thinks he is so hot, when he is so not!" she laughed at her rhyme and tried to ignore the feeling in her chest that denied that statement.

------------------------------------

Chad drove his new car to the studio the next day, inwardly smiling at all the attention he got. He parked it in front of a Mackenzie Falls studio door, no one would tell him to move it. Also everyone had a good view from their windows. He hoped Sonny would see it, so he stood outside polishing the mirrors and things. A door opened and he looked over his shoulder. It was Portlyn, great.

"Hey Chad, great car," she sauntered over to him and leaned in to see the inside, purposely giving him a great view down her shirt._ She thinks she so clever, _he just rolled his eyes and said,

"Thanks."

"You know, I don't have a ride to the _Oh No You Didn't _awards." She scooted closer to him and started tugging at his leather jacket, he could smell her perfume, and he tried not to gag.

"Oh"

"Yeah, maybe we could go together." She smiled and gave a questioning look. He had to laugh. He didn't know where she got these ideas from; he would never go with her. He was going alone. He had decided that already.

"I'll let you know babe." She pouted her stupid pout and marched away. He laughed to himself and continued polishing. He heard the door open again and looked up. It was the blond kid from So Random, what was his name again?

"Hey Chad! How's it going over at the Falls?" Thinking of what just happened he answered with.

"Lots of drama," The guy answered with some pointless jabber, near the end he handed him some chicken wings. Chad stared at the white container. He loved wings.

"Hey thanks, I love the wings."

"I love your car!" caught off guard Chad looked up. Cool_, _maybe there was more he could get out of this car than just the attention,_ thank you Mom and Dad. _He looked at the car and said,

"Ah, she's alright." but he had begun seeing the possibilities, and a smile started. The guy started talking about how he could maybe ride with him to the _Oh No You Didn't _awards. He didn't even think about his respond and surprise leaked into his voice.

"Me and you?" Jeez, how many offers was he gonna get? The kid talked some more and left. Chad stared at the wings, thinking, and then he heard the door, behind this time. It was the other kid from So Random, the one that was always with the blond. He handed him a pizza saying it had been a while since he got him one; he clearly wanted to ride in his car too. Chad's mind was already turning over ideas in his head by the time the guy left. He could work this to his advantage. About time someone around here spent special attention to him, especially since the one person he wanted to notice him didn't. Sonny hadn't spoken to him in weeks, not that she did before, but he thought that maybe after his party she would act different. _He _certainly wouldn't be the one to start being nice. Sonny had always been nice; she has an excuse. Chad, well, he had to be obnoxious and cynical, his reputation called for it.

--------------------------------

I PROMISE there will be CHAD/SONNY interaction in the next chapter! please Review! its what keeps me going!


End file.
